The Jester's Evil Plan/Arriving the Crystal Empire/Invited Princess Skyla
The way The Jester's Evil Plan goes in Yuna and Dusty. At the Jester's hideout. The Jester: So, Hiro and Princess Luna's goody two shoe little filly is having her own adventure with her little friends, How adorable. Mr. Winkie: Guess who is the closest friend of Princess Yuna now? Stan Woozle: That former Crop Duster, Dusty Crophopper. Heff Heffalump: What's your plan, Mr. Jester? The Jester: We will take over Equestria and turn everypony into slaves. Sarousch: That is a great plan, Jester. The Jester: Glad you see it my way, Sarousch. Meowrice: The Jester make a fine master, It has some limits to it and earn money, You know there were days, When money did not exist. Flim: No money!? Flam: What do they use to by things? and the villains begin their song Money Money Money. Meowrice: When they invented money They invented greed Now we're no longer trading For all the things we need I give you an egg And get some butter back Now I give you a coin For all the things I lack Hey! I give you a pig And get a sack of wheat Now I give you some gold When I desire to eat Hey! I give you a hat And get a pair of shoes Now there's no more of that You pay for what you use Money, money, money Makes you poor or makes you rich Money, money, money It's the gold and silver itch Meowrice and his Henchcats: Money, money, money Makes you poor or makes you rich Money, money, money It's the gold and silver itch Stan Woozle: Would you take an egg And give some butter back? Heff Heffalump: No I'd prefer a coin For anything you lack Hey! Would you take a pig If I gave you some wheat? Flam: No I would like some gold If you would like to eat Hey! Flim: I'll give you a hat If you give me some shoes The Jester: Now there's no more of that You pay for what you use The Villains: Money, money, money Makes you poor or makes you rich Money, money, money It's the gold and silver itch Hey! Money, money, money Makes you poor or makes you rich Money, money, money It's the gold and silver itch After the song. The Jester: Exactly, Now, Let me show my latest creation, (revels his special attack plane) The Fool Gear! Heff Heffalump: It's cool but uh... How we gonna get to Canterlot without bein' seen? Stan Woozle: It blends in with the gray storm cloud, Does it, Lobster? Lobster Mobster: You got that right, Stan, We're taken over Equestria, See. Da Shrimp: Right you are, Boss, So, When do we start, Jester? The Jester: Immediately! Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends reached the Crystal Empire. Princess Yuna: Here we are! The Crystal Empire! Snowdrop: sounds like a nice place. Princess Skyla: Cousin Twila! Princess Twila: Cousin Skyla! Princess Twila and Princess Skyla: Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! (laughs) Princess Skyla: What're you guys doing here? Princess Yuna: We're going on our adventure. Princess Twila: You wanna join us? Princess Skyla: Sure. Mommy! Daddy! Yuna and the others are here! Can they stay for the night? Shining Armor: Sure, Skyla. Princess Skyla: And Mommy? Can I go with them on their adventure? Please, Please, Please, Please? Princess Cadance: Alright, Sweetie. You can go. Princess Skyla: (hugging her mommy's hooves and kissing them) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Princess Cadance: Just be ready to leave tomorrow, Okay? Princess Skyla: (let's go Cadance's hooves) Okay, Mommy. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, Cousin Cadance. We'll be careful. Princess Cadance: We know you will, Yuna. That night, Yuna and the others are in their own beds in the guest room while Skyla is tucked in her bed. Princess Skyla: I can hardly wait to go with Yuna and the rest of our friends. Princess Cadance: Alright, Skyla. It's time you settle yourself down. You've got a big day tomorrow morning. Princess Yuna: Cadance, Thanks for letting us stay tonight. Princess Cadance: You're welcome, Yuna. Princess Skyla: Mommy? Do we get to visit Auntie Twilight again soon? Princess Cadance: Sure, Sweetie. Goodnight, Everypony. Princess Yuna: Goodnight. Princess Twila: Goodnight, Yuna. Goodnight, Auntie Cadance. Princess Cadance: (kisses her favorite niece) Pleasant dreams, Twila. (kisses her daughter) Goodnight, Skyla. Princess Skyla: Goodnight, Mommy. Princess Yuna: Goodnight, Big Cousin. Princess Cadance: Sweet dreams, Little Cousin. And all the foals went to sleep. The very next morning, Yuna was up in time for Breakfast. Princess Yuna: Good morning, Everypony! Princess Skyla: Good morning, Yuna! Prince Edmond: Good morning. Princess Yuna: What's for breakfast? Princess Twila: Blueberry Pancakes and Chocolate Chip Waffles. Princess Cadance: Breakfast is ready! Shining Armor: Come and get it before it's gone! Brownie: Alright! Later, Yuna and her friends are ready to go. Princess Cadance: You be good and be careful, Skyla. (kisses her daughter in the cheek) Princess Skyla: I will, Mommy. Dusty Crophopper: Don't worry, Shining Armor. We'll take very good care of her. Shining Armor: Thanks, Dusty. We'll see you soon! Princess Yuna: Bye! Thanks for everything! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes